


Keep Warm

by Schattenriss



Series: Embers in Shadows [24]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Goodbyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenriss/pseuds/Schattenriss
Summary: Dorian is returning to Tevinter to take his father's seat in the Magisterium, which means saying goodbye to Kai.





	Keep Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the end of Trespasser.

Dorian looked me in the eyes. “Well. This is it.”

“…Yeah. Let me know you’ve arrived safely.”

“You let _me_ know where you’re moving.”

I nodded. “I’m not going to pretend I like this.”

“Nor do I.” He tried a smile. “But it’s not forever.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” _I wasn’t about to let it be, Tevinter customs be damned._

He embraced me fiercely, and we kissed one last time.

“We’ll talk via crystal tonight.”

“Well, it’s better than nothing.”

“I’ll miss you terribly.” He paused. “Keep warm, amatus. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

And then he left.


End file.
